coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Unnamed Characters from Season Seven
The Crossing Socialite This Socialite was at a party in the captain's ballroom on the [[SS Americana|SS Americana]] during the vessels final voyage in 1966. She mistook passenger Darcy Curtis for a countess in disguise, a ruse Tucker "Duke" Benton helped when he deliberately addressed her as such. Her whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Socialite was played by Jolene Andersen. Jurisprudence Guard This Guard worked at a youth detention facility were Michael Rogers was held in 2009. The Guard objected when Detective Scotty Valens arrived to take custody of Michael, who had evidence in the 2004 murder of Alex Caceres, just when Michael was about to be transferred to Havenhurst, the facility where Alex was killed. : The Guard was played by Michael DiBacco. WASP Sweaty Mechanic : The Sweaty Mechanic was played by David Landry. Dead Heat Chaplain This Chaplain led several of the jockeys at Philadelphia's Franklin Racetrack in prayer before a race on September 1, 1986. His whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Chaplain was played by Mark Berry. Iced Announcer This Announcer reported for an exhibition game at the Fishtown Gardens between the Fishtown Dock Rats and the Manayunk Cheiftains on January 14, 1980, where Dock Rats player Tommy Flanagan scored a game-winning goal on a penalty shot. The Announcer's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. :The Announcer was played by Clarence Barnes. Hockey Groupie This Hockie Groupie was a young woman watching minor league tryouts with her friend in 1979. Dwight Barnes sat next to them and flirted with them, though they were uninterested. When Dwight pointed out his friend Tommy Flanagan on the ice, the Hockey Groupie scoffed at Tommy's small stature, saying she thought he was the mascot. Tommy nonetheless proved his worth on the ice, impressing Coach Heaton and showing up older player Frank Krause. The Hockey Groupie's whereabouts in 2009 are unknown. : The Hockey Groupie was played by Michele Boyd. The Good Soldier Creep This Creep was a member of a gang known as the 6th Street Mafia in 2005. Early that year, the gang was drawing troubled teen Trey "Meathead" Newman into the gang at the same time Trey was being courted by army recruiter Staff Sgt. Mike Donley. The Creep, along with gang member Bobby Kerns, confronted Mike and Trey on the street one night, to claim Trey. Mike was unfazed, however, even when the Creep showed his gun. When the Creep tried to draw his weapon, Mike quickly incapacitated him. Though the gang eventually coerced Trey to quit training, Mike would, ironically, find a promising recruit in Bobby. The Creep's whereabouts in 2010 are unknown. :The Creep was played by Coley Mustafa Speaks. Bombers Parking Attendant This Parking Attendant was an officer patrolling the street outside of Moe Kitchener's favorite bar in 2010 on a night Lilly Rush was continuing her unauthorized surveilance of Moe. As she was parked next a fire hydrant, the Parking Attendant approached her car and told her she had to move. Without identifying herself as a cop, Lilly complied. :The Parking Attendant was played by Terrance Christopher Jones. Metamorphosis State Detective #1 & State Detective #2 These two State Detectives were assigned to investigate the murder of Moe Kitchener in 2010 at the request of Deputy Commissioner Patrick Doherty. The two questioned Detective Lilly Rush about her whereabouts at the time of Moe's death, and were told she was at home. When they asked if anyone could verify this, Lilly lied and said her partner Scotty Valens had stopped by to drop off paperwork on the Cesar Rodriguez case. The Detectives' interest in Lilly ended, however, when Hank Butler confessed to the murder later that same day. : State Detective #1 was played by Joyce Lee. State Detective #2 was played by Michael Raynor. Heat Merchant This Heat Merchant worked for the Jones Brothers' Circus. He was calling potential donors for a scam charity on behalf of Nathaniel "Biggie" Jones, selling tickets to help "orphans" see the Mia Romanov's circus act, when Mia walked in and discovered what they were doing. This would indrectly lead to Mia's murder. The Heat Merchant's whereabouts in 2010, when Mia's murder was solved, are unknown : The Heat Merchant was played by Christopher Weir. One Fall Woman This Woman lived in the same apartment building as serial rapist Jimmy Mota, who had attacked several women, including Belen Hernandez and Rosa Valens. Detective Scotty Valens went to the building to investigate in 2010, and found Mota. After a struggle, Scotty managed to wrestle Mota to the floor. Overhearing the noise, the Woman opened her door a crack to say she was calling the police. Scotty responded that the police were already there. : The Woman was played by Joni Bovill. Flashover Uniform Cop #1 This Uniform Cop was first on the scene after Detective Nick Vera's police car was found damaged and abandoned at the side of the road. When Detective Lilly Rush arrived, she asked him not to write it up, for the sake of Vera's career. : Uniform Cop #1 was played by Mark Weiler. Uniform Cop #2 This Uniform Cop was at the scene of of a suicide, when a man jumped several stories to his death. Detectives Lilly Rush, Scotty Valens, and Will Jeffries arrived on the scene, fearing it may be their colleague Detective Nick Vera, as the site was only two blocks from Vera's home. The man turned out not to be Vera, however. : Uniform Cop #2 was played by Treisa Gary. The Last Drive-In State Trooper This State Trooper was at the scene following Walt Granville's shooting in 2010. He informed Lieutenant John Stillman they had a location on the suspect's van and brought him along to the scene. : The State Trooper was played by Michael Petrone. Nurse This Nurse worked at the hospital where Walt Granville was brought after being shot in 2010. She refused to allow Detective Kat Miller in to question Walt as to the identity of the shooter, and was unimpressed by Kat's police badge. Detective Scotty Valens later flirted with the Nurse, distracting her, and allowing Kat was able to sneak by. : The Nurse was played by Karen James. Emergency Room Nurse This Emergency Room Nurse worked at the hospital where Walt Granville was brought after being shot in 2010, and was caring for the terminally wounded Walt when Detective Kat Miller arrived to question him. The Emergency Room Nurse said Walt would likely not last much longer and asked if she was family. Kat lied and said she was a neice, then began asking if Bill Shepard was his shooter, which the the Emergency Room Nurse objected to. When Walt flatlined again, she called for a crash-cart. : The Emergency Room Nurse was played by Pamela Shaddock. SWAT Member This SWAT Member led a SWAT team that surrounded a van used by Walt Granville's shooter (later found to be Paul Shepard). The SWAT Member demanded the driver come out with his hands up. The SWAT team found the van to be empty, however. : The SWAT Member was played by Michael Petrone. Free Love Hippie This Hippie was handing out flowers at a bus station in Ithica, New York in 1968. He gave one to Annabelle Bennet, while giving her companion David Quinn, who was wearing a military uniform, a cool look and saying "make love, not war, man." The Hippie's whereabouts in 2010 are unknown. : The Hippie was played by Nick Josephs. Aide This Aide was a young man on the staff of New York Congresswoman Annabelle Bennet in 2010. When FBI Agent Ryan Cavanaugh and Detective Lilly Rush, forced their way into her office, the Aide attepted unsuccessfullly to stop them. He then asked the Congresswoman if he should call security. : The Aide was played by Tré Moyé. 7